


【VIXX90】MINEⅢ

by N_J2111025



Category: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX90】MINEⅢ

MINEⅢ

 

#人妻系列-車 真夫妻-結婚了的那種  
#ABO CP90 很愛老婆的上班族滾X溫柔騷氣的人妻圓  
#努力想懷孕的夫妻-

 

「不、醫生，這不可能。」診療室裡聽完醫生對於他上星期做的檢驗報告後，鄭澤運遙遙頭微微皺起眉頭對著他的主治醫生說道:「你們這檢驗真的沒問題嗎?要不要再重新驗一次?」

「鄭先生這……我們也很遺憾，但檢驗結果就是這樣沒錯，是完全沒有問題的。」醫生露出有些為難的表情看著眼前的ALPHA，他當醫生這麼多年來，遇上無法接受自己檢查結果的人多的事，但他必須讓他們相信科學結果。

是的、鄭澤運來看的報告是關於ALPHA不孕症的健康檢查，他和車學沇決定生個孩子後已經超過八個月，照理來說依照正常的ALPHA和OMEGA結合最多三個月也該懷上的，而且在OMEGA發情期時成結射入生殖腔的話壞孕機率幾乎高達九成，那之後車學沇來過一次發情期，鄭澤運就那樣陪著自家OMEGA度過了三天，本想著正好能趁著這次讓車學沇懷上，但之後又過了一兩星期，車學沇還是沒驗出懷孕。

時間一直過去鄭澤運有些忍不下去了，上星期做完檢查後好不容易等了一星期回診，卻沒有得到他想要的結果，這令他完全無法接受說話的音調都拉高了些說著:「哪裡沒有問題!你就說、我怎麼可能沒有病!」

「呃……是這樣的鄭先生，這個ALPHA不孕檢查準確率基本高達99%的您可以放心，您身體很健壯沒有異常的。」對面的醫生也是第一次遇到這種狀況，通常來做檢驗的ALPHA只有得到確實是有不孕的情形他們才會受到這種質疑，還是第一次有人因為沒有檢驗出問題而要求想要重新檢驗，醫生都不經懷疑起這人是不是有醫療保險詐騙需求。

「不可能，我一定哪裡有問題。」鄭澤運一口否認，甚至為了表示自己的堅決抬手在桌面上拍了一下開口越說越激動:「醫生你知道我和我老婆已經沒有避孕，頻繁性行為超過八個月了，他還是沒有懷孕!」

「好的好的、先生請您冷靜一些。」醫生連忙安撫情緒上來有些控制不好信息素的ALPHA，一邊提醒著:「這外面還有些OMEGA呢，您這信息素要收斂一些啊。」

「啊…很抱歉。」重新冷靜下來，鄭澤運平定下信息素，輕咳了醫生看向醫生再次覆述了自己的問題:「所以醫生您覺得我是不是要重新檢查?」

「鄭先生這我們也很為難...您看就好比檢查項目其中一項精蟲活躍率這部分，您的精蟲活躍率甚至還超越普通ALPHA的標準值，一般來說70%是正常，您的檢驗結果是89%，不過這個可能依照生活作息不同而有落差，但您現在的狀態應該不至於會達到無法自然讓伴侶受孕的情況。」醫生一邊指著檢驗報告一邊耐心的跟眼前這位焦躁的ALPHA解釋著，說著推了下眼鏡抬起頭:「而且您資料上伴侶是一位OMEGA，OMEGA正常來說未避孕的情況下受孕機率是非常高的……」

「問題是我老婆就是沒懷孕。」醫生說到一半鄭澤運又忍不住打斷對方，只要想起這半年多來他們那麼努力，車學沇還時常累得腰痠背痛的，但就是懷不上孩子，鄭澤運焦慮的都要把頭頂的頭髮抓禿了，終於在最後忍不住自己跑到醫院，因為鄭澤運堅信著，絕對、絕對是自己有什麼ALPHA不孕症的問題，所以他老婆、他溫柔體貼腰軟蜜嗓什麼都好超完美的學沇才會一直懷不上!

「好的、先生您先聽我說完，咳咳…您知道懷孕這事情不是一個人的，您現在檢查的結果身體狀態甚至是比一般ALPHA還要優秀，所以您這邊的問題應該不大。」再次安撫暴躁的ALPHA醫生抹了抹額角上的汗，有些為難的開口:「然後這邊看另夫人的資料……這OMEGA嗎…年紀越大越不容易受孕，另夫人在OMEGA中這個年齡還沒有生育已經算是高齡了，而且以前也沒有懷孕的經驗，所以…您夫人有去做過相關檢驗嗎?」

「醫生您這是什麼意思?」聽著醫生的話鄭澤運眉頭是越皺越緊，甚至微微瞇起眼盯著眼前的醫生。

「這…你們懷不上孩子的原因很有可能是您夫人本身……」

「胡說什麼!我的學沇怎麼可能有問題!」醫生話都還沒說完鄭澤運就已經忍不住激動的又拍了下桌面:「我的學沇聰明漂亮又溫柔體貼，拿過好幾次舞蹈比賽冠軍高中時還考過全校第一，從頭到腳都那麼完美、怎麼可能有問題!」

「好好好先生，我知道您夫人非常好，但是我們真的需要雙方都有詳細檢查才能找出無法順利懷孕的問題點，可能還是需要您夫人去做個檢查之後我們才能繼續討論對應方針……」

※

是的……那個醫生是這麼跟他說的。

當天特地偷偷在上班日下午請假去看檢查報告的鄭澤運，出了醫院後把那份顯示結果良好的報告塞到公事包，開車回到家，車學沇如同平時一般上前迎接他，接著他們剛吃完晚餐，時間剛好到了他就被車學沇拖去一起窩在沙發上看了他正在追的連續劇。

在電視劇快結束時、他摟在對方身上的手也忍不住從衣服下擺探入撫摸對方的腰側，車學沇也感覺出他的意思順從的回過頭來送上唇和自己接吻，吻著吻著他身手就要去脫對方的衣服，但車學沇卻在這時退開了些遙遙頭說道想先洗澡，於是他們便一起洗了個鴛鴦浴，接著鄭澤運在洗完後直接把自家妻子抱出浴室，衣服也沒讓人穿的直接放到床上。

車學沇也很配合的摟住鄭澤運壓上來的身子，抬頭和對方接吻，同時用大腿磨蹭著對方腰側，他們順其自然的幹了兩發後車學沇軟綿綿的躺在他懷裡，也還沒整裡身上還有些黏膩，不過兩人也沒在意，鄭澤運更是把摟著對方的手又收的更緊些。

「嗚…嗯。」

鄭澤運低頭一看懷裡的人呻吟了兩聲睜開眼抬頭，一手還覆在下腹處微微歪頭看著他勾起嘴角，注意到自己也在看他後車學沇抬起手環住他的腰，整個人往自己的方向又貼的更近了些，細軟微捲的髮絲蹭的他胸口有些癢，對方低啞的聲音傳進耳裡:「澤運啊…你說這次能懷上嗎?」

聽著這句話鄭澤運不經心裡一顫，眼神一飄到房間沙發上他隨手扔在那的公事包，裡頭還塞著那不孕症的檢驗報告，他不曉得怎麼跟車學沇開口，要他問車學沇身體是不是有問題，甚至要求他去做檢查，不行、鄭澤運自認自己現在做不到。

「可以的、不急，該來就會來。」鄭澤運說著低下頭來輕輕吻了下對方的額頭，他看見車學沇笑的瞇起眼，抬手摟上他的脖子湊上前來在他下巴又親了幾下。

「帶你去沖澡。」雖然剛才他們是一起洗過澡才上床的，不過經過一番運動身上有些黏膩，鄭澤運說著起身下床抱起床上的人往浴室走去，車學沇摟著他的脖子晃了晃腿，說著其實不用自己抱也行他沒那麼累，但表現出的模樣明顯是喜歡被他抱著，鄭澤運對於妻子這偶爾孩子氣的舉動還是挺喜歡的。

沖完了澡他們才把本來放在浴室裡的睡衣換上，車學沇出了浴室也沒直接躺回床上反而是要往客廳走去，他喊住了對方問他要做什麼，車學沇只是眨了眨眼轉過頭回答:「剛才我們吃完晚餐碗筷盤子還扔在水槽呢，總不好放到明天。」

「我來吧，你先休息。」想到剛才的確一吃完飯就被車學沇拉著去看電視劇，接著又直接洗澡滾上床，碗盤確實都還扔在水槽，他走過去拉住要往外走的人推回房間，在車學沇的推拖下把他按回床上親了一口，捏了捏對方的臉頰說道:「我來。」

這下車學沇總算乖了，眨了眨眼看著他側頭回吻了自己一下說道:「那你快點澤運，我等你一起睡。」

拍了拍自家妻子的頭鄭澤運勾起嘴角往房間外走去，手腳俐落的快速把廚房都整理乾淨後回到房間，本一開門打算直接撲到床上摟住人好好睡一覺，卻沒想到房內的車學沇沒有在床上而是站在沙發前低著頭，他有些疑惑的走近想看看對方在做什麼，不過這一看卻讓他直接愣住。

「……學沇。」

「澤運啊……這是。」車學沇抬起頭，手裡還拿著方才從鄭澤運公事包裡拿出的診斷報告，鄭澤運有時後會在包包裡亂塞東西，他習慣性的把對方扔在沙發上的包拿起來要收好，順勢打開看了下對方有沒有亂丟東西在裡面，一開卻看見了那份報告，上面寫的訊息很清楚他大概也能看得懂，只是沒想到鄭澤運會自己去做這種檢驗。

「啊……學、學沇。」沒有想到這麼快就被對方發現那個報告書，鄭澤運一時之間還沒想好對應方法，有些驚慌失措的拿過車學沇手裡的報告塞回包裡轉身把公事包掛起來一邊說道:「沒什麼的我就只是健康檢查…...」

「澤運啊……」車學沇的聲音在身後響起，鄭澤運慢慢轉過身看著他的OMEGA微微低著頭，抬手拉了下自己的衣服閩了閩唇，眉眼間透露出低落的情緒鄭澤運沒有看漏，只見車學沇咬了下唇慢慢抬起頭，看著他眼底帶著明顯的歉意開口:「我們一直懷不上孩子……是因為我對吧。」

「不、不是的學沇!」鄭澤運有些慌張的轉過身來按住車學沇的肩膀，微微下頭安撫著自己眼眶似乎泛起淚的妻子:「時機還沒到而已，不是你的問題。」

聽著鄭澤運不像一些傳統的ALPHA會延伸出責怪，反而是擔心他情緒的話，車學沇只是更抱歉，因為其實早在他三個月後都還是沒懷上時他就猜測過了，甚至是在發情期過後沒有避孕的情況下也是如此。

其實他記得在年少時分化為OMEGA後不久做的身體檢查醫生似乎就有提到他的生殖腔連接子宮的位置比較奇怪，有可能會影響到受孕等等，不過因為身體沒有其他問題，他那時也沒想過要生孩子，於是便置之不裡，甚至在和鄭澤運結婚後也一直為了事業避開懷孕的可能，這件事漸漸被他淡忘在腦後，直到他們決心懷孕卻一直沒有如願時他才想起。

他知道鄭澤運喜歡孩子，但是對方尊重於他的選擇一直沒有跟自己提過希望他生孩子的事情，卻沒想到自己先提出要個孩子後卻出了這樣的問題，他怕鄭澤運失望卻又提不起勇氣去證實，總逃避的想著再等看看，或是鄭澤運真的忍不住了問他再說。

不過車學沇卻沒想到鄭澤運第一時間居然不是想著他有問題，而是認為問題出在自身進而跑去檢查，想著想著又更愧疚了起來，一開口有都有些哽咽:「對不起澤運…都是…嗚、因為我…..」

「哪是你的問題!」鄭澤運連忙搖搖頭，伸手一拉把他的妻子摟進懷裡低頭吻了吻對方的髮璇:「別哭啊學沇，我們只是還沒等到而已。」

「不是的澤運……」埋在胸前的人搖了搖頭，扯著他胸口的衣料抬起頭有些不安的避開視線:「我其實…好像真的有點問題…就是以前剛分化沒多久的時後…做過檢查醫生好像說可能會影響懷孕......但是我沒在意，所以…所以現在可能才……對不起…澤運。」

「別道歉學沇。」拍了拍車學沇的頭，鄭澤運捧住對方的臉轉正面對自己，用拇指抹去對方眼下的淚珠，他是想要孩子但他不想要車學沇為了這樣的事情自責，他愛車學沇，就算對方真的沒辦法給自己生孩子，他還是會喜歡他，這是他和車學沇結婚時就想好的，如果車學沇不想生，那他也不勉強，而現在對方有意願暫時的放棄事業這樣照料他甚至是幫他們生個孩子，鄭澤運已經很感激了。

「我…會去看醫生。」車學沇微微抬頭看著他吸了下鼻子，眼眶和鼻尖都有些紅通通的，看得鄭澤運忍不住笑了下輕吻了下對方的鼻尖說道:「假日我陪你去檢查吧。」

順了順對方的頭髮讓車學沇不要擔心也不要自責，最後鄭澤運一手撈起那還在糾結的人兒抱回床上，放下後拉起棉被整個人連著被子一起抱在懷裡，感受到自己OMEGA的情緒還沒平穩，鄭澤運稍稍施放著信息素安撫對方，同時一邊輕順著車學沇後腦的髮絲，久久車學沇那微微的抽氣聲才好不容易停下，在鄭澤運以為對方睡著的時後，懷裡的人突然扯著他的衣服，帶著不安感的聲音傳進他耳裡:「澤運…如果我真的…真的不能懷寶寶怎麼辦?」

「沒關係。」幾乎沒有猶豫的答覆讓車學沇有些意外，鄭澤運拍著他的頭輕聲說著:「學沇懷不了孕也沒關係，只要你健康就好了。」

「…可……可是你喜歡孩子。」聽著這番話車學沇又忍不住紅了眼眶。

「但我更喜歡學沇，如果你真的沒辦法懷孕也沒關係的。」

「澤運……」

「但是做為交換，你不能說要跟我離婚。」

「怎麼突然說這個?」鄭澤運一臉認真的發言讓車學沇本來沉悶的心情突然好了些，笑著問道對方:「我們都結婚那麼久了。」

「反正就是不准，你要一輩子當我老婆。」

「呵呵…好的老公大人。」

END


End file.
